The Cat's Story
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Kyo's story. Yeah, I know, not a very creative title, but it gets the point across. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I did Yuki's story, this one's Kyo's. This was requested by Kari Sohma, so if anyone likes it you can thank her for asking. :) You don't have to read Yuki's story, but I may mention something about him with Kagura. It won't be much and overall it won't matter. But anyway, here we go!**

**Prologue**

There are a lot of people out there who think their parents don't love them.

These people usually belong to one of two categories. The whiny brats who aren't getting what they want and are blaming it on how there parents hate them, life isn't fair, blah, blah, blah.

Then there are the abused, neglected children. I guess they have a right to assuming that their parents don't love them.

I belong to neither of these categories, but I know my mother doesn't love me.

My reason is different from most other's. This is because, simply put, I'm the Cat of the Zodiac. I shouldn't exist. That supposedly gives my mother every reason not to love me. And sometimes, I can't blame her.

**Okay, I know it was really short, but this is just the prologue.**

**In my other story, I had Hatsuharu telling Yuki's story. Kyo's telling his own story.**

**Review please! I don't own Furuba!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyo's about six I guess. I don't think they ever said his exact age.**

**Chapter One: Kagura**

A kid at my school once told me that cat's can't dream. I told him that he was the stupidest person I ever met and had to go sit in the corner.

Maybe cats can't dream, but the Cat can. I should know. I dream all the time.

Take last night's dream for instance.

I've been told that I'm not the brightest person around, but everyone can think deeply, right? I think a lot about love. More specifically the lack of it in this family.

The dream I had last night wasn't uncommon for me.

I was in absolute nothingness. For a little while I was alone. Then this kid appears out of nowhere. He's bruised almost everywhere and has a sour look to his face. He's one of the many abused children I dream up.

Some would find it strange that such a young kid has looked up so much on abuse. Living as part of this family gains you a world of exception and excuses.

The conversation we had wasn't much unlike the ones I have with these random kids every night.

But somehow, it never ceases to surprise me when I'm told how lucky I am. "At least your mother tries." The kid's voice is something like a taunt in my ears.

It seems that I've lost the ability to speak because my throat closes up. But I've never thought anything fiercer.

_What do you know? _I think to the kid who's just staring at me, as if he expects me to answer. _You're just like every adult who's fallen into her illusion so easily. You don't have to live with her. She doesn't love me. She just has a good idea of what it should look like in case she should love me._

I wake up gasping for air, these thoughts still echoing through my head. I'm clutching my pillow tightly to me, and I don't loosen my grip even when my breathing returns to normal.

"Kyo?" I hear my mother call. "Are you up yet, honey?" I wince. After my dream her voice grates on my ear drums.

But I get up and do my best to look normal as I make my way into the kitchen.

I'm immediately met by my mother's smile as she turns away from the stove when I walk in. My mother's smile has always been too cheerful to the point of fakeness. Sometimes I like to know the truth, but other times, I wish I could be just as easily fooled as the rest of the world.

I turned away towards the table. She thinks I missed it, but I didn't. Just like always, right before I turned around she glanced down at the wrist that held my bracelet. It was like her secret morning routine. Except it wasn't a secret and no matter how many times it happened the feeling of anger and hurt never lessened.

She turned back to the stove to finish breakfast as I sat down. A moment later she set a plate of fried eggs in front of me, smile back in place.

I picked at them. It was just so easy to lose your appetite in this house. After I was done I headed outside.

My mother never lets me out of our small yard, but she's gotten to the point where she doesn't have to watch me out of an upstairs window every second I'm out there.

I didn't understand why. What did she expect me to do, out there all by myself everyday? I only went outside because it was either that or stay cooped up in the house all day.

Wouldn't you know, not a week after my mother stops watching me someone actually shows up at our gate. This was a surprise. We never got any visitors. My mother tried to protect me, but my few conversations with Akito told me that the reason for this was me.

As it turned out, it was a kid. She wasn't much bigger than me, but I could tell she was older.

I actually wasn't too surprised to see that it was a kid. Lots of times kids would come and stare at me through cracks in the wall. I tried to ignore them, but sometimes I threw stuff at them.

This girl, however, didn't seem to be here on some type of dare. She seemed familiar for some reason. I was sure I'd seen her somewhere before. It became obvious immediately that she wasn't like the other Sohma children I'd seen.

She came right through the gate without a second thought. I'll admit that for a moment I was frightened. The bold ones tended to cause trouble. I tried to ignore her and focus on my drawing in the dirt, but she called out to me.

"Kyo-chan? You're the Cat, right Kyo-chan?" That answered my question. She must be one of the zodiac. That's where I knew her from. But that didn't make any sense. All the Sohma children avoided me, the zodiac members especially. "Me, I'm Kagura."

I got up and made a dash for my house. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers and I didn't like this girl. I've never really liked to depend on my mom for anything, but I knew she'd make this girl go away. I felt a pang at this thought. I was only going to turn seven in a few months and I already wanted out of my mom's house.

"Huh!? Why are you running away!?"

Before I knew what was happening she latched onto one of my feet and I'd fallen to the ground. I'm surprised I didn't bite my tongue on the way down. Both my elbows and my chin were going to ache by tonight. This girl was stronger than she looked. She started dragging me back and I began to wonder if you could get kidnapped by another kid.

I came up with the first excuse I could think of. "Sh-She'll get mad! My mom, she says I shouldn't talk to strangers." I stammered at the beginning, but Kagura didn't seem to notice. Or maybe, if she was this forceful with everyone, she was just used to it.

"She won't get mad! I'm like you! I'm in the zodiac! I'm the boar!" Well, that would explain where she got her strength from.

_I'm like you!_ Those words stung at a wound I hadn't even known was there. That was just the thing though. She was in the zodiac. She wasn't like me.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and turned away from her, grateful that she'd finally let go. I peeked over my shoulder when she didn't seem to get bored or annoyed by my silence. She was looking at my drawing in the dirt. I'd forgotten about that. Surprisingly, it hadn't gotten messed up when she'd dragged me away.

"Hey, what are you drawing? Fried eggs?" I nodded as I picked my stick back up. "Do you like fried eggs?" I shrugged. I'd drawn them because I couldn't think of anything else to draw.

I began to draw another one as she looked up at my house.

"Do you always play by yourself?" It didn't seem like she'd be going home anytime soon.

"Don't you have any friends?" Wasn't that obvious? After all, she knew I was the Cat.

She looked down at the eggs I drew once more. "What else do you like, Kyo-chan? What's your favorite TV show?"

"I don't watch TV. Mom says it's full of bad things. She gets mad when I watch it." I'd never been able to tell if this was one of her many ways of 'protecting' me, or if she was just keeping me in the dark.

Kagura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Say, want _me _to play with you?"

I looked up, astonishment and hope clearly written on my face. "Really?!" was the only one of the many thoughts that made it out of my mouth.

"Yeah! Of course really!" she said as she smiled and pulled me to my feet. "Starting today, I'll be with you! I'll always be by your side!"

Okay, maybe she was okay after all.

**Read and Review Please!**

**The scene between Kyo and Kagura is in volume 12, chapter: I don't really give a damn because it would require me going back to look it up. :)**

**I don't own Furuba. This could be a good thing. I might've messed up the amazing storyline and characters if I did. ^^'**

**In case this chapter wasn't a harbinger of what's to come, this story should move pretty quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Monster**

I've decided that I like Kagura. I guess I never realized how lonely I was until I actually had someone other than my mom to spend time with.

She plays with me every day.

But I think Mom's starting to get suspicious. One day after Kagura left for lunch I came in and for a while Mom was just staring at me.

I glanced down at her wrist. They were a bit lopsided because I'd slept on my arm the previous night, but for once my bracelet wasn't what she was looking at. For the first time I could ever remember, my mother was looking wholly at me.

Kagura and I will sneak off to a field right off the main house. Our yard doesn't have much in it other than grass 'cause my mom says she's allergic and has to disinfect our yard. Kagura shows me all the different types of wildflowers.

If you can picture each colorful flower as another realm of wonder than you can see what that place was to me.

One day we were there just like every other. We were staring up at the clouds. I sighed contentedly just as Kagura rolled over onto her stomach and looked at me.

She pointed to my wrist that was thrown carelessly over my head. "You have that on you every day." she said casually with a relaxed smile on her face. "Why do you have it?"

I couldn't help stiffening internally. I shrugged. That seemed safe enough, but Kagura was persistent. "Come on Kyo, you can tell me. Is it from your dad or something? I never see him around."

"Uh, yeah. He died a while ago. I can't remember him." Sure it was a lie, but it seemed safe enough.

I sighed, this time with relief instead of content as Kagura went on about how she didn't see her own dad as much anymore. "My parents used to fight all the time before they got divorced. That happens a lot to parents of the zodiac children."

I half listened half dozed as she went on to describe someone named Isuzu, but who everyone called Rin. "She's part of the zodiac too. There was a lot of trouble at her house and she ended up in the hospital so my mom took her in."

Kagura said something about how the two of them didn't get along so well, but to be honest, it all went over my head. If Rin was one of the Zodiac she probably would have looked vaguely familiar if I saw her. Sure, I wasn't allowed in the main house during New Years, but I'd caught a glimpse almost all of them at least once.

"It's not any of our faults either!" she went on heatedly. Then her tone seemed to get a sad tone. "I used to think it was all my fault that my parents were fighting all the time. You're so lucky, Kyo-chan. You and your mom never seem to have any problems."

_That depends on whose perspective you see it from_, I thought sourly.

Then, perhaps to cheer herself up, Kagura went back to the only topic Kyo didn't want her to remember. "You're beads are so pretty. Can I wear them for a little while?"

"No!" Out of... reflex I guess you could call it, I jumped up. I said it harsher than I'd meant to, but it didn't have any of the effects I'd hoped it would on Kagura. If Kagura had been deeply insulted and never came back to see him, it would be an unfortunate end to a short friendship, but he could've been pleased with it. But one characteristic of the Boar is stubbornness.

"Hey! Just for a little while!" Kagura had a ridiculously determined look on her face as she got up as well. One would think that her life depended on getting this bracelet from me. What she didn't understand was that the whole course of mine might.

What would my mom do if my bracelet was taken off? What would _Kagura_?

"Just for a little bit let me wear those beads!" Kagura took my wrist and I clamped my hand around hers. But it was to no prevail.

After a bit of a struggle, Kagura managed to slip the beads off.

I backed away immediately, barely catching a glimpse of Kagura's triumphant smile because I was already hunched over.

**Kagura's P.O.V.**

Ha! I got them! I don't see why he made such a big deal of- "Kyo!?"

He looked seriously sick! What was- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!"

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

My muscles started to burn almost automatically and I fell to the ground onto my paws as my body's transformation took place.

Once it was over I raised my head. The first sight they met were Kagura's eyes. I've never seen such blatant terror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I looked down, not being able to bear the wave of anger and hurt that overcame me. The hurt from me. The anger from the Cat demon.

I could hear her throw the beads and sprint away.

Her scream would echo through me for a long time, but what would stay longer was the unspoken word she no doubt would've said had she been able to form any word at all: _Monster!_

**Read and Review please!**

**This scene was also taken out of volume twelve. I don't own Fruits Basket!**

**Kagura will get a longer P.O.V. I'm sure I've already said this, but as you can see, this story will move fairly quickly. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! They're very encouraging!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay (I'm going to disregard completely how long it's been since I've updated anything) I've always known that this chapter had to be added in, but it wasn't until today that I realized that it would be the last chapter.**

**Even I expected this story to be longer though not much. But I was going back through it all and I noticed that there really isn't anything else to their story that needed to be written. And, of course, if you haven't noticed, even though it's called The **_**Cat's**_** story, this is just as much about Kagura as it is about Kyo.**

**So, enjoy the last chapter! ;)**

**Chapter Three: Change the Colors of the Sky**

To say Kagura would was ashamed would be an understatement. She'd never been so disappointed in herself in her life.

After extensive researching (which really couldn't be counted as being all that extensive) Kagura had found... that the Sohmas were awful about their bookkeeping. But she did find some useful information on the Cat.

Kyo's transformation had been normal... in it's own way. And, now that she thought about it, it explained a lot.

Nevertheless, Kagura went back to see Kyo. The only really awkward part came when she hurriedly apologized it him. After that things were calm between the two, but not for the reason Kagura wanted.

Kyo had become decidedly more distant ever since the incident. The young Boar couldn't blame him, but it saddened her nonetheless.

Kagura wasn't about to stop going to visit him, but her visits did become less frequent. Her mother worried what was wrong, and Rin even spared her a glance every now and then, but Kagura didn't tell anyone what was really bothering her. Kyo's mother was upset with him for hanging out with _her._ How would her own mother react to finding out that her daughter had befriended the most exiled person in the Sohma family?

So she kept it to herself. But all secrets come out eventually. And though her's was out in the open long before she would have liked it to have been, Kagura was proud of what she did that day. And no one would take that from her! Not even Akito or Rin.

It all happened during New Year's. The dance and preparatory celebration had taken place, and now Kagura and the eleven other Zodiac members were well into the banquet. Kagura was having a good time, but every time she looked around and realized that there was someone missing she felt a little pang in her chest. These pangs grew throughout the night, and, right before midnight when all the Zodiac members were gathered together in a little circle, she erupted.

It had become customary for everything to still once they were close to the final countdown for the new year, and most of the children were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Kagura herself was staring a bit dejectedly out of the big windows even though all she could see were various shades of darkness.

Hatsuharu's voice brought her back. "What do you suppose the Cat does during all this?" The question was directed at Rin.

Rin. Kagura had hoped to gain a big sister through her family taking the girl in, but Rin didn't seem the slightest bit interested in interacting with her at all. Unless of course they were arguing. And, oh, how good they were at arguing...

At first she'd thought that Haru just idolized Rin, (though she couldn't imagine why) but she'd soon discovered that there was something more going on between the two.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuki fidget in response to his cousin's question. The Rat was a mystery to her. She didn't see him much other than at the dojo. And for someone who was so often unwell, Yuki had a lot of natural talent for karate. But he'd never openly expressed any opinion about Kyo, and he didn't speak up now.

Rin looked down at the boy like he wasn't at all right in the head. "Who cares? I'm sure that thing could throw his own little party if he thinks he's really missing out."

Everyone else seemed to accept this answer, no one had really cared in the first place, but something inside of Kagura snapped. That was her friend Rin was talking about! And she was his only friend.

She stood up, clutching her hands to her chest, and blew up at the older girl, "What did Kyo ever do to you? And for your information, he has a name and an age and a gender and he thinks, just like all the rest of us!"

Kagura ran out then. She noticed through her tears that she was getting many glares from those who'd been listening and was receiving a particularly fierce one from Akito, but she didn't care. She was leaving and no one was going to stop her!

And no one did.

Kagura ran all the way out of the building and, once on the walkway, she proceeded to glare up at the stars.

When she looked over she could just barely see in the distance that the swing hanging from the tree on the hill that overlooked the main house was occupied. With a start she recognized Kyo. He was staring down at the main house where party sounds could be heard once again when the clock struck midnight and the new year officially began.

The pang came again, only stronger. Deeper.

She'd seen the way people treated Kyo. She didn't want to be like them! She could hardly bear the thought of that!

So Kagura wiped away her tears and began striding up the hill. Things could change.

For all her determination was worth, Kyo Sohma would have a friend.

**THE END**

**And the rest we all know. ^^ **

**Review please! **

**I'd like to thank **_**Kari Sohma **_**and **_**Kaito Lune **_**for reviewing the last chapters. And, though I don't have an excuse this time, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to finish this. **

**Last but not least, I don't own Fruits Basket. **


End file.
